The present invention relates to a CT (computed tomography) image producing method and an X-ray CT apparatus, and more particularly to a CT image producing method and an X-ray CT apparatus for producing a CT image by applying Z-filtering to axial scan data collected using a multi-row detector.
Conventionally, there is known a technique of producing a CT image by applying Z-filtering to helical scan data collected using a multi-row detector (see Non-patent Document 1, for example).
[Non-patent Document 1] “New Heights in Multi-slice CT” (Japanese original title: “Kiwameru Multi-slice CT”), edited and written by Yasuyuki Yamashita, published by Chugai Igakusha, Apr. 15, 2001 (pp. 23–24).
However, no technique for producing a CT image by applying Z-filtering to axial scan data collected using a multi-row detector is known.